Fight the Living/Episode 17: Here We Remain Part 1
This is episode 1 of 8 of Fight the Living (3) Here We Remain Part 1 Rick slowly shambled across the hall. He saw Merle begin to squirm. Rick raised his gun and shot him. Michonne came running through the door. She immediately spotted Rick and ran to hug him. "What happened?" she asked him. "I...I don't-I don't know." Rick stuttered. He began to fall over but Michonne caught him. "Come on, we need to get out of here." she said as she dragged him out of the door. The herd began to move into the forest. Morgan continued to carry an unconscious Beth through the forest while Carl followed close behind keeping watch. Andrea and Lilly both guided Maggie through the woods. "Stop!" Maggie said in her pain. They both laid her down. "Maggie, we have to get to a safe place." Andrea said. She laughed hysterically. "Well good luck with that! Where the hell is safe?!" She continued to laugh and then cry as Lilly and Andrea exchanged worried looks. Rick and Michonne had made there way outside and heard a loud noise coming over their heads. They both looked up to see a helicopter crashing down in the forest. (Cue Opening Credits) Tyreese's eyes opened. He saw several people sitting around talking inside of a church. "Oh, you're awake." one man said. Tyreese felt sore. "We're very sorry about your situation, but...a man's gotta eat." he said while motioning towards Tyreese's left. Tyreese looked over to see that his left arm was gone. "What was that?" Lilly asked. "It was probably just more stuff exploding at the prison." Andrea replied. "Do you think any of them made it out of that?" Lilly asked again. "I didn't see anything. By the way, where the hell did Merle go? He was right next to us." "I think he went back to fight." "Maggie did you-" Andrea stopped because she saw that Maggie had fallen asleep on the log they had laid her on. "Do you think we should turn back to look for the others?" Lilly asked. "No. They're either not there or they're dead. We need to get to a place that we can stay for the night, then we'll make out way back to Hershel's Farm. Carl's group had finally made it to a town. "Let's clear that house over there." Carl said while pointing at the nearest house. They walked over there, Morgan still carrying Beth. Carl opened the door and scanned the room. Morgan set Beth down on the couch and had his rifle ready. Carl continued to search each room but found nothing. He finally walked upstairs and began checking each room there. After checking each room, he went into the bathroom and locked the door. He laid down in the bathtub and started to cry. Michonne and Rick had gone around the prison and saw that all of The walkers had moved on and the giant fire was still blazing on the right side of the prison. "Check for survivors." he said Rick limped around the area with his Colt Python in hand. Michonne walked over to the car Beth and Andrea had used to get to the farm. She opened the trunk and got her katana out. She turned to see Haley's dead body on the ground. She gasped when she saw Judith. She looked over at Rick. She hid Judith under Haley's body while he wasn't looking. Rick approached a pile of bodies. "Sasha. Axel. Milton." Rick called out to Michonne. "Haley." she spoke back. Rick approached the Governor's body. "Michonne, you're gonna want to see this." he said. She passed by another body one the way over to Rick. "Alice, too." she said. She finally saw it. At least, what was left of it. "Who d'you think got 'im?" Michonne asked. "My bet's either Merle or Andrea." "Merle was inside." "Yeah, I saw him. 'Guess we should check the interior now." "They're not in there. All we'd be doin' is finding more bodies. If there were any still alive, they would've come to get you." "I'd still like to know." "We need to go check that helicopter for survivors, Rick. Look, there are tracks everywhere. Walkers follow each other so they wouldn't just split up like that. The rest of the group probably saw the chopper crash, too. That's our bed chance at finding anyone." "Fine." he said. "I expected more of an argument." "Yeah, well I expected we'd win. I'm not makin' the decisions anymore." Rick and Michonne each grabbed every weapon they could carry and headed off towards the forest. Beth was awake and Morgan was applying antibiotics to her arm. "You're lucky they just hit your arm." he said. "Ain't nothin' lucky about it. I still go shot. A baby still died. Haley still died..." Carl spoke up. "You are lucky. Your sister and your dad are still safe at the farm." "We'll go back to get your dad in the morning, Carl." Carl was about to reply when he saw several walkers coming into the town. The three of them gathered their things quickly and ran out of the house. Andrea was sitting next to Maggie when Lilly threw another log into the fire. "You sure that's a good idea?" Andrea asked. "It's getting cold. Besides, every walker for miles apparently went to the prison." Maggie's eyes grew wide and she shot right above Lilly's head. A walker fell down and the three of then could hear many following close behind it. Lilly jumped up and helped Andrea pick Maggie up. Rick and Michonne finally made it to the crashed helicopter. Michonne checked inside. "No survivors." she said. Rick studied the side of it. "I know what we're gonna do next." he said in a surprisingly hopeful voice. Michonne approached him and looked at it, too. Something was written on the side in large letter. It read: Atlanta. (End Credits) Like? Like Dislike Category:Fight the Living Category:Fight the Living Issues Category:Issues